Stage Fright
by Lorelai Beckett
Summary: Just a little one shot of Dominique and Lucy Weasley's friendship, by Dom helping Lucy with her confidence issues.


'Luce? What are you doing out here? Your missing the presents! Not to mention its frickin freezing' I questioned, pushing the window too the roof open and stepping out, shivering, I wrapped my black coat tighter around me

"I will be in in a minute" she muttered, staring at the bright stars that light up the December sky

'is everything okay?' I asked, sitting down next to her, concerned

'yeah, just thinking' Lucy replied, obviously distracted

'about?' I prompted

'I just finished OWLS' Lucy sighed

''..and you dont want to have finished them?' I questioned, confused as ever

''no its just... I am 15, and I am in school, and for some reason, I feel like I should be _anywhere_ but there. I mean, I _hate_ school, and not in a normal I-am-a-teen-so-I-obviously-must-despise-school, but in a I _really truly_ hate school. I sit in class, and I cant even focus, instead of listening to 'three ways to block a stunning spell' or 'how to avoid poison' I think of music, and dancing, and singing. Its _all_ I want to do' Lucy ranted

"well Luce, your passionate about music, its not strange that you want to do it as often as possible" I replied slowly, still a bit confused

'no, Dom, you dont get it!' she said, frustrated 'I _dont want this!_ I sit in class, and think about music, I do my homework, and I think about music, its _all I think about._ I dont care about school, I am not a nerd like Rose, I dont want to get good grades like Albus. I couldnt care _less_ about my OWLS, I just... I dont _care_ about school' she ranted

'so you want to leave?' I asked, realisation dawning on me

'wh-what?' she questioned, shocked, she then sighed, running a hand through her red straight hair

'ye-yeah, I guess I do'

"so then whats stopping you?" I asked simply

' _whats stopping me?_ ' she laughed 'Dom! I cant just _quit_ school, I cant!'

"and why _not?_ "

'well, for one, dad would have a _heart attack,_ not too mention mum, and Molly would freak. Gran would kill me. The Media would have a field day, and I cant quit!" she protested

"its sounds to _me_ " I began "is that all you are really worried about is what _everyone_ else thinks, what I what to know is what _you_ think" I frowned

''I..' she took a deep breath and twirled the ends of her hair, a thing she did when nervous 'I... wanna leave" she admitted, hesitantly

''so then leave" I shrugged

'Dom! I just told you why I cant!" she exclaimed

I sighed 'Luce, life is short. You cant keep on thinking about stuff and nothing it. If you are unhappy, if you dont like where you are, instead of sitting there in self pity, do something. _Fix it"_ I told her honestly

'but.. everyone will _freak_ ' she whispered

'Luce, they love you, they are your family. If it makes you happy, they will be happy' I told her

'really, you really think dad wont hate me?' she asked, not convinced

'Lucy, your dad loves you and Molly more than anything in this world, he couldnt hate you, you know that' I said softly

"so then I quit?"

"no" I said slowly, she looked at me shocked 'you just told me too!'

"Lucy, you know as well as I do that I love being spotaneous, but you cant _just_ quit, you need a plan. Think about it, if you quit, what are you going too do? You havent got a record deal, or a manager or anything. You need to get a deal, get people to hear your music, _before_ you quit"

"well... I havent told you _everything_ " she admitted, taking a paper out of her grey trench coats pocket and handing it too me

'remember the ball I told you about? It happened last winter? Well the Weird Sisters came to play, and they heard me perform for the talent show part of the ball, they really liked it, and offered me a spot on their tour, they want me to open for them'

"Lucy! Thats amazing!" I congratulated, pulling her into a tight hug 'why didnt you tell anyone?!' I demanded, seeing the date on the letter, it came three months ago

'I just was worried' she replied

'Lucy, this is a once in a life time experience! And you are 16! this could shape your career, go for it!' I said, excited for her

'okay' she said, biting her lip and running her hand through her hair 'but promise me you will help me tell everyone' she then spoke

'promise' I smiled rolling my eyes

first concert

'hey Luce' I smiled, entering the back stage room where Lucy was sitting, looking like a nervous wreck

'I cant do it!' she exclaimed, seeing me

'why not?' I asked, amused

' _WHY NOT? ITS BLOODY SCARY_ ' she shouted, pacing the floor, sighing I walked infront of her, and put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her too stand still

'Dom, I _cant do it!_ ' she whispered, scared

' yes you _can._ Luce, this is what you are all about, this is what you are _good_ at. And you are going to go out there, and smash it" I told her calmly

'but what if I fall, or make a fool out of myself?' she asked, calming down ever so slightly

'then we move on, we are Weasleys, remember? We are fighters' I joked

'I dont wanna screw up' she admitted, sitting on the chair near her

I sat on the edge of her table full of make up and products

'no one does' I grinned

'Thanks' she smiled weakly 'I was a mess before you came in'

'you are a mess Luce' I joked, causing her to punch me

'do you need help getting ready?" I asked her

'yeah, they asked if I wanted a team for my make up and stuff, but I didnt really feel like having anyone touching my face' she grinned

'well, I am not that great at makeup, but I know a bit' I told her, grabbing a eyeliner and helping her.

After Lucy and I had finished, Lucy was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees. It was sleeveless with thick straps, and fairly loose, but not baggy. Around the waist was a simple thin brown belt. The neckline was a scoop neckline. She paired that up with brown mid calf boots. She was wearing a golden necklace that her dad gave her and matching gold earrings. Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun, with just a couple of strands framing her face. We kept her make up light and fresh. With simple eyeliner, blush and lip gloss.

"thanks Dom!" she breathed, looking in the mirror

'no problem' I then checked my watch, 'you are going on in about 30 minutes and the family said they will be arriving about now' I hugged her

'you will do great' I whispered, she smiled and hugged me back

"YOU DID IT LUCE!" I screamed running to my cousin who just came off stage

'I KNOW!' she shouted back, pulling me into a tight hug,

'I am so proud of you' I managed too whisper into her ear before the rest of our family had joined the hug.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Just a chapter that showed Dom and Lucy's relationship. I know I never said that they were that close, but I love adding Dom into chapters and I wanted to show her and Lucy's friendship!

'


End file.
